Naughty
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Kiko hanya ingin menginap di rumah Ryuu. Namun, siapa sangka candaannya menjadi boomerang untuknya sendiri? Sementara Ryuu nampaknya hanya menyeringai jahil. / "Ya-yame-Ahn " One Shoot. Lemon. Mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer : Pokemon punya yang bikin.**

**Summary : **

Kiko hanya ingin menginap di rumah Ryuu. Namun, siapa sangka candaannya menjadi boomerang untuknya sendiri? Sementara Ryuu nampaknya hanya menyeringai jahil. / "Ya-yame-Ahn~"

**Rated : M.**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family, friendship.**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, GaJe, lemon, Human Form Pokemon, pake nama Jepang aneh buatan author, dll, read at your own cost.**

**Pair : Charizard(M)xSceptile(F)**

**Extra Note : Kazeka Ryuu (Charizard) & Otome Kiko (Sceptile)**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : Naughty.**

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Kamar bercat merah itu tampak sepi. Nyatanya, hanya suara _joystick_ yang bertemu dengan jari-jari, serta suara dari _speaker_ televisi yang berbunyi. Gadis berambut hijau muda sepanjang betis itu hanya menatap pemilik iris hijau yang bermain dengan PS3nya dengan serius. Sang gadis mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kesal, tentu saja. Sang kekasih lebih memilih berpacaran dengan PS3 berwarna hitam itu dibandingkan mengobrol dengannya. Padahal dia menginap di _apartment_ pemuda bersurai merah itu, namun perhatian laki-laki itu tak lepas dari layar televisi.

"Ryuu-kun~" gadis itu memanggil pemuda beriris hijau itu, Ryuu.

Ryuu hanya meng'Hn?' sebelum melanjutkan gamenya. Gadis itu terlihat kesal akan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Iris merah mudanya menatap Ryuu dengan kesal. Sesaat. Sebelum sebuah seringai jahil tampak di wajah putihnya. Secara tiba-tiba, dia mencabut kabel yang menghubungkan PS3 dan TV pada _stop contact_.

Ryuu menatap gadis itu dengan horror, "Kiko!? Kenapa kau mematikannya!? Aku sudah hampir mengalahkan boss terakhir!"

Kiko tak menjawab ia buru-buru memeluk Ryuu dengan manja. Sementara Ryuu hanya kesal dan sedikit heran dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Hanya sebentar, sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan empuk bergesekan dengan dadanya, wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Ya Tuhan, dia tahu apa itu.

Kiko menatap Ryuu dengan pandangan menggoda, "Ryuu-kyunh~"

Ryuu menelan ludahnya, suara Kiko sedikit terdengar seperti desahan, membuat wajahnya memerah. Oh Tuhan, Ryuu menelan ludah melihatnya, wajah Kiko yang sedikit memerah seolah-olah meminta untuk di'makan' olehnya, serta belahan dada yang sedikit tampak dari bajunya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ryuu-kun…"

"A-apa…?"

Kiko tersenyum jahil, melihat kekasihnya yang salah tingkah karena perbuatannya. Owh, dia suka mengerjai Ryuu. "Nee… daripada bermain dengan PSmu itu… kenapa tidak ber'main' denganku saja?" ujarnya dengan nada seduktif yang menggoda iman.

"Ki-Kiko? A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" ujar Ryuu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari sang gadis.

Kiko tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana kalau kau me'makan'ku?" Kiko berujar dengan sedikit desahan kala dirinya semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda berambut merah itu. Membuat Ryuu menelan ludah merasakan dada Kiko yang menggesek dada bidangnya.

Sesaat, sebelum kekehan kecil terdengar dari sang gadis. Dan Ryuu tahu satu hal… dia dikerjai… Bodohnya dirinya. Namun, dirinya sudah termakan oleh kata-kata gadis itu. Dia hanya diam di tempat mendengarkan kekehan gadis itu.

"Haha~! Ryuu-kun maaf~ haha~ aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja~" ujar Kiko di sela-sela tawanya. Membuat pemuda itu jengkel karena ulahnya.

"Ki…ko…" pemuda itu hanya menggeram kesal karenanya. "kau benar-benar 'deh…"

Kiko masih lanjut tertawa karena geli melihat kekasihnya yang masih kesal karena dirinya. _'Akan kuberi hukuman untukmu, Kiko…' _batin Ryuu kesal. Sesaat, sebelum menyeringai jahil.

"Haha~ Maaf 'ya Ryuu-kun~ Aku tadi cuma ber-" kata-kata Kiko terhenti. Nafasnya sedikit tertahan. Tangan Ryuu tepat berada di perutnya, menciptakan suara hantaman pelan. Pengelihatannya mengabur, tubuhnya terasa berat, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Ryuu menangkap gadis itu di pelukannya. Kemudian dia menatap wajah tidur dari gadis bersurai hijau muda itu, sebelum menyeringai jahil.

"Kau tahu…? Bukan cuma kau yang bisa nakal, aku bisa lebih 'nakal' darimu, Ki-ko~"

…

…

…

Perlahan, Kiko membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ah iya… kenapa dia tertidur tadi? Seingatnya dia baru saja mengerjai Ryuu dan-Tunggu… kenapa tangannya terikat dengan sandaran kasur?

"Yo~ Kau sudah bangun, Ki-ko~"

Kiko menatap asal suara itu. Di sana, berdirilah Ryuu dengan seringai jahil. Entah kenapa, wajah tampan itu kali ini membuat Kiko merinding. Oh, dan lagi kenapa dirinya diikat seperti ini? Belum sempat semuanya terjawab, tangan Ryuu sudah membelai lembut pipinya, dan entah mengapa membuat Kiko merinding.

"Kau tahu? Kau yang menawarkan diri, dan kau yang harus membayar~"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat pada bibir merah mudanya. Kiko terkejut, wajahnya panas seketika. Ditambah lagi Ryuu menciumnya ketika bibirnya terbuka, sehingga dengan mudah lidah Ryuu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian, lidah Kiko dengan mudahnya dililit dan di hisap.

"Engh… Enghn…" desahan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Kiko menambah panas permainan mereka. Beberapa saliva mengalir dari sela-sela bibir Kiko dan Ryuu yang saling bertautan dengan panas. Tangan kanan pemuda beriris hijau itu mendorong kepala Kiko agar lebih mendekat. Sementara sang gadis hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuan pemuda yang tengah menikmati mulutnya kini.

Ryuu melepaskan ciuman panas itu, kemudian menatap Kiko dengan seringaian jahil. Kiko menelan ludah, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda merah itu padanya. Tangan kanan sang pemuda mengangkat rok berwarna oranye yang dikenakan oleh sang gadis. Memperlihatkan celana dalam hitam dengan beberapa renda yang _mengundang_.

"Ryu-Ryuu-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku…?" tanya Kiko dengan takut-takut. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis gadis itu.

"Aku? Tidak, aku hanya ingin menerima 'ajakan'mu tadi~" tangan jari telunjuknya digunakan untuk menggosok-gosok celana dalam Kiko.

"Ya-yame-Ahn~" pemilik iris merah muda itu menggeliat. Kewanitaannya masih terlalu sensitif, dan ia sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan jari Ryuu yang menggosok miliknya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh, membuat tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Fuu~ Kau menyukainya rupanya~" telunjuk pemuda itu perlakan ditusukkan ke dalam kewanitaan sang gadis, mebuat desahan keras memenuhi ruangan itu, dan tampak dari celana dalam yang mulai basah itu, bahwa Kiko akan segera sampai puncaknya.

Tanpa peringatan, Ryuu menarik celana dalam Kiko hingga benar-benar terlepas, memperlihatkan kewanitaan sang gadis yang nampak 'mengundang' dan sedikit berkedut. Belum lagi paha gadis itu yang mulus tanpa cela, membuat Ryuu semakin lapar untuk menikmati Kiko.

"E-eh…? Ryu-Ryuu-ku-AHN~!" Kiko membulatkan matanya kaget, kala Ryuu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam kewanitaannya yang masih perawan, membuatnya menggelinjang menahan rasa aneh yang ia rasakan. Belum lagi Ryuu juga menghisap klitorisnya, tak ketinggalan kedua tangannya meremas paha putih mulus itu. Membuat Kiko mendesah keras merasakan titik-titik sensitifnya disentuh oleh sang kekasih.

Wajah gadis itu merah sempurna. Matanya terpejam sembari terus mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Ryuu semakin _lapar_. Aneh, rasanya benar-benar aneh ketika lidah Ryuu memasukinya. Rasanya dia merasakan rasa sakit… namun juga nikmat… sangat nikmat. Membuatnya mabuk kepayang oleh perpaduan dua rasa itu. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan itu.

"Ahn~ A-aku mau kelu-Hyahn~!"

Cairan bening mengalir dari dalam kewanitaan Kiko, sebelum tubuh gadis yang sempat menegang itu lemas. Gadis itu mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk pertama kalinya. Semua cairan yang keluar melalui kewanitaannya ditelan habis oleh Ryuu. Pemuda itu tampak rakus menikmati rasa kekasihnya.

Ryuu menatap wajah Kiko, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Didekatkannya wajah tampannya dengan wajah gadis yang memerah. Air mata sedikit menetes dari kedua permata merah muda menyala itu. Dengan lembut, Ryuu mencium kelopak mata itu, menghisap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata itu.

Kiko pun merasakan ikatan pada tangannya sudah terlepas. Ia menatap Ryuu dengan sedikit heran. Namun, diam-diam seperti menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

"Hei, Kiko…" perlahan Ryuu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang gadis. Meniup pelan telinga itu, membuat sang gadis sedikit merinding, "malam ini akan kubuat kau milikku seutuhnya…"

Wajah Kiko memerah. Namun, entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan senang dan tak sabar yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Ryu-Ryuu-kun… Watashi ni… tsukatte…" balas Kiko pelan, namun Ryuu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Perlahan, ia kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum sang gadis. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk melepas rok yang masih menutupi bagian bawah Kiko. Tak mau tinggal diam, Kiko meraih tangan kanan Ryuu yang bebas, meletakkannya di dadanya yang berukuran lumayan besar untuk gadis seumurannya. Ryuu sedikit terkejut kala merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, bulat, dan empuk, namun ia segera tahu apa itu. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang semakin panas, tangannya meremas-remas dada yang masih tertutup kemeja itu. Kiko berteriak tertahan di antara lilitan pada kedua lidah yang saling beradu kala merasakan dadanya disentuh serta diremas oleh pemuda beriris hijau itu. Tangannya sendiri malah membantu pemuda itu untuk semakin kuat meremas kedua buah dadanya yang besar, membuat kemejanya basah.

Tak mau tinggal diam, Ryuu mengambil tangan kiri sang gadis, dan memasukan jari telunjuk dan tengah gadis berambut hijau itu ke dalam kewanitaannya sendiri. Tangan Ryuu semakin mendorong kedua jari Kiko lebih dalam memasuki kewanitaannya sendiri, kemudian, tangan kiri Ryuu yang bebas berpindah pada lubang belakang Kiko. Diremasnya kedua bokong nan montok milik sang gadis, menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh perempuan itu.

"Emmm~ Hnggg…" lagi, tubuh Kiko menegang ketika mencapai klimaks ke dua baginya. Nafas gadis itu tersengal, seiring dengan jarak yang mulai tercipta antara bibirnya dengan bibir Ryuu. Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka tiap kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh sang gadis, kemudian melempar kemeja itu hingga jatuh. Nampak bra putih yang menutupi gunung kembar milik gadis hijau itu. Tangan Ryuu dengan perlahan juga melepaskan kait bra yang ada di punggung sang gadis, kemudian menanggalkan bra putih itu, hingga tampak tubuh putih nan molek yang tidak tertutup apa pun.

Puting berwarna merah muda tampak di puncak buah dada berukuran C milik Kiko. Gadis itu kembali mendesah keras, belum pulih akibat klimaks keduanya. Kini Ryuu dengan rakus menghisap puting kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya meremas dada kanan sang gadis. Kiko semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi jari-jarinya masih tertanam di dalam kewanitaannya, membuatnya semakin terangsang oleh perbuatan Ryuu padanya.

"Ahn~ Ryu-Ryuu-kunhn~ Nhikmath… Nnn…" mendengar Kiko yang menikmatinya, Ryuu semakin meremas dada Kiko dengan kuat, sesekali ia memilin puting merah muda sang gadis, dan terkadang menggigitnya.

Lagi, rembesan cairan bening mengalir deras dari kewanitaan Kiko. Beberapa tetes cairan itu mengenai celana Ryuu, membuat celananya semakin basah. Ryuu sendiri juga tak tahan. Melihat kekasihnya yang benar-benar manis itu. Wajah memerah itu, mata yang sayu, serta beberapa cairan yang mengalir di selangkangannya. Oh, dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ryuu pun membalikkan tubuh Kiko, membiarkan gadis itu tertidur tengkurap. Sementara dirinya melepaskan pakaiannya, sehingga keduanya sudah sama-sama tak berpakaian sekarang. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan kejantanannya pada lubang belakang sang gadis. Bersiap-siap untuk memasuki gadis itu.

"Ryu-Ryuu-kun…?" Kiko bertanya takut-takut. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Ryuu menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam lubang belakang Kiko. Membuat gadis itu terkejut dan berteriak keras, namun dengan segera dibungkam oleh Ryuu dengan bibirnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Kiko mendesah tertahan. Kedua buah dada gadis itu ikut bergoyang tak tentu arah ketika Ryuu menambah kecepatannya.

"Ungh~ Nnnhn~" Kiko kembali bermain dengan kewanitaannya sendiri, sedangkan Ryuu semakin mempercepat gerakan kejantanannya di dalam Kiko. Membuat klimaks kembali dirasakan oleh sang gadis.

Tak peduli, Ryuu semakin bergerak dengan kasar, tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk meremas buah dada yang bergoyang tak tentu arah itu. Semakin dalam… semakin cepat… Membuat hubungan intim mereka semakin intim. Terus, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat sedikit rasa ngilu dirasakan oleh Kiko karena lubang belakangnya dihujam berkali-kali oleh Ryuu.

Kemudian, cairan putih hangan membanjiri lubang belakang Kiko, mengisi lubang belakang itu hingga penuh, bersamaan dengan klimaks yang kembali dicapai oleh gadis muda itu. Ryuu pun memisahkan dirinya dari Kiko, membiarkan gadis itu ambruk di kasur karena kelelahan. Ia pun kembali membalik Kiko, membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kiko… aku mencintaimu…"

"Watashi mo… Ryuu-kun no koto ga suki… dakara watashi ni tsukatte kudasai…"

Ryuu tersenyum, kembali ia meremas dengan kasar kedua dada besar milik Kiko, membuat gadis itu mendesah tak karuan. Semakin lama, dada lembut itu sedikit memerah akibat remasan kuat Ryuu, namun Kiko tak peduli. Dirinya dan Ryuu sudah tak bisa menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ryuu pun kembali mengecup lembut bibir Kiko, sementara tangannya masih memainkan kedua bola kenyal milik gadisnya.

"Hnnng~"

Permainan semakin memanas. Sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan masuk ke dalam permainan inti. Kejantanan Ryuu sudah berada tepat di depan kewanitaan Kiko yang semakin berkedut-kedut akibat benda besar di depannya. Dan… lagi cairan bening kembali keluar dari dalam tubuh gadis itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, kejantanan Ryuu tepat memasuki kewanitaan Kiko. Menembus selaput dara yang melambangkan bahwa ia masih perawan, namun tak jauh beda dengan Ryuu yang masih perjaka. Membuat jeritan tertahan serta air mata kesakitan dikeluarkana oleh gadis itu. Darah merah kental mengalir di antara kejantanan sang pemuda.

Setelah agak terbiasa, Ryuu pun menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Membuat gadis itu mendesah nikmat, apalagi remasan di dada dan jilatan yang meninggalkan bekas merah di lehernya membuatnya semakin terbuai. Ryuu pun tak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia menghujamkan kejantanannya berkali-kali di dalam kewanitaan Kiko dengan kasar. Membuat erangan kesakitan dan nikmat dikeluarkan gadis bermarga Otome itu.

Semakin cepat dan dalam pemuda itu memasuki sang gadis. Tak memperdulikan sang gadis yang sudah tampak lemas akibat klimaks tanpa henti, dan disusul oleh puncak kenikmatan lainnya. Cairan yang keluar membuat pemuda itu semakin mudah bergerak. Ia kembali menghujam lubang kenikmatan Kiko dengan kasar. Tangannya turut meremas dan memilin buah dada gadis muda itu dengan kuat.

Kiko tak kuat lagi, namun kenikmatan yang menyerangnya tanpa henti membuatnya ingin lebih lagi. Namun, apa daya, ia sudah sangat lelah, dan nampaknya akan kembali mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Ryuu pun tak jauh berbeda. Ia sudah tampak akan mencapai puncaknya juga.

Semakin lama gerakannya semakin tidak teratur. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sangat cepat memasuki kewanitaan gadis itu. Membuat Kiko berteriak keenakan di antara rasa sakit dan lelahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar terbuai.

"Ryuu-kyunh~!"

"Kiko~!"

Dalam waktu bersamaan, keduanya mencapai klimaks. Membuat kewanitaan Kiko penuh oleh cairan putih hangat milik Ryuu. Kiko kehabisan nafas, buah dadanya masih sedikit bergoyang karena dadanya yang kembang-kempis.

Ryuu memisahkan dirinya dari sang gadis, sebelum tidur di sebelah gadis itu. Ia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukkannya, sesaat sebelum gadis itu pingsan akibat 'permainan' nakal mereka. Ryuu menyeringai dengan jahil.

"Nee~ bagaimana kalau lain kali kita ber'main' _lebih_ dari ini?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Kiko. Kemudian ekspresinya melembut, "kita berdua benar-benar anak nakal. Oyasumi, Kiko, mimpi indah." Keduanya pun jatuh kea lam mimpi.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Well… I'm not sure about this… Yeah… enjoy-*plak* Saya ngepost ini di bulan puasa. Tapi, saya sudah selesai ngetik sebelum puasa. Ok, mind to R&R?


End file.
